Vampire The Masquerade Bloodlines :
by thaisalma
Summary: i made this story after playing Vampire the Masquerade Bloodlines. I am not the main charactor and there is some cussing and a little romance but nothing disgusting.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - A New Begining**

I never did like the cold days of winter. You know, the days where that cold breeze is so powerful it can go through even the thickest of jackets and send a chill down your spine. Nope. I didn't like them. Not even when I was introduced to the frightfully cold weather of Alaska. On my sixteenth birthday my mother whom I hadn't seen in over ten years, greeted me by telling me that since she was granted custody of me we were leaving sunny California to move to Alaska. I don't know which was worse, having to leave my four year old sister with my father the drunk, or leaving the town full of people who had sheltered me from the harsh outside world. Many tears were shed that day but I was strong. I thought it was impossible to resent my mother who abandoned me at an airport more, but now I felt a hate that I thought would never be broken. As we drove away in the shiny new Mercades the people that I had always known were slowly getting smaller.

When we reached the airport my childhood memories came back. I remembered the small fragile basket that had held me inside. As we boarded the plane I couldn't help but notice the small charm around my mother's neck. It was a small silver heart. As we sat down I took a better look at it an saw it was a locket. I knew instintaniously that it had mine and my older brother's pictures inside. My brother Jacob hadn't seen me nor my mother for years. Just like me he resented her. The drive, like the flight, was silent. While observing the passangers on the plane I saw many faces, yet I knew not even one. I let out a sigh of dissapointment because of that reason. I fell asleep and was awaken by my mother.

"Hurry up. We're here." she said in an aggravated tone. As we left the plane we were greeted by a middle aged man. He had short brown hair and dark moss colored eyes. By looking at the features on his face I could tell he was probably in his late twenties or early thirties. He greeted my mother with a kiss and me with a hug.

"Hello I am Lucas. And you look like Amber." he said with a smile. I questioned how he knew who I was but only in my thoughts.

"Yes I am." I said in an uneasy tone. I managed to get the nerves to ask, "How did you know?"

"I saw your picture. Not to mention you can't have a conversation with Melinda without hearing her brag about your looks." he confessed while blushing. He then pulled out his wallet and flipped through it and pulled out a folded picture of me holding a bright yellow sunflower. As I saw the picture I realized that I hadn't changed much from then. My eyes were still aqua blue and my hair a dark brown. The only difference was that my once pale skin was now tan and the Italian side of me was showing more in my skin. "Hurry and grab your bags I have the car waiting out in the front." We hurried through the dreary airport in an attempt to get to the car before the airport security saw it. When Lucas opened the airport door leading to the outside all that could be seen, was a white blanket of snow that covered the gound.

"Where's your snow jacket?" my mother exclaimed in that well-known over protective motherly tone. Her face turned red like hot coal when I shrugged my shoulders. She started yelling and called my father and left a message telling him how he was a terrible father. I rolled my eyes and followed Lucas to his car. I had expected a black BMW but was shocked to see an old Mustang. Because of my obsession with old cars it was obvious to me what car it was. A Cherry Red 1968 California Special Mustang in mint condition stood in a small small parking space. To me it was almost an honor to be inside that beauty. We drove through the modern streets and soon pulled up to a beautiful two story white house. My mother still complained about my lack of proper Alaskan weather clothes but I ignored her to mezmorized by the beauitiful home I saw I would live in.

"Is this suitable for you taste?" Lucas chuckled. I smiled and laughed along with him. I ran to the door and went inside. As I went inside I saw a beautiful stone fireplace surrounded by old time furniture. The walls were a beautiful tan color which was brought out by the solid oak floor panels that ran throughout the house. I ran to the kitchen to see the granite countertops laying on perfectly crafted oak cabinents. The apliances which included a fridge, microwave, dishwasher, trash compacter, and stove were all in a shiny metallic color. The kitchen walls matched the living room. I went to the dining room and saw a beautiful oak table with six matching chairs sorrounding it. A crystal chandelier with ten candles on it lit up the room. Most of the rooms were decorated in a simaler fashion which fit my taste perfectly. As I was about to open the door to a mysterious room Lucas grabbed my arm. A stern look came upon his face, his eyes darkened into a dark black color, and he said in a contolling, almost scary tone, "Never. You never go in that room. Do you understand? The punishment for going in there is severe. I advise you to ask before you wander into a person's home." I pulled my arm away, and started shaking. His eyes returned to normal and he commanded me to follow him. "This is your room. Change it to your taste. I can provide anything you need for it. Try to stay out of the other rooms and you'll stay out of trouble." He closed the door and left me to unpack. I was still staring at the door and to my surprise when I turned around the room was empty. I hung up my clothes but had no clue what to do next.

I tied my hair back and reached through my tightly packed coach purse looking for a pen. As I unzipped the zipper pouch I saw a yellow Number 2 pencil and a box of Crayola colered pencils. In my plain black Jansport backpack I managed to find a piece of plain lined paper. I took my time as I drew up a design for my new room. I drew up a futon with neon polka dots covering the black exterior. Then, I drew a neon green fuzzy chair in the corner. After that I drew a a Welcome sign that was written in neon lights. The paint was black and the floor was checkered linoleum floor panels like in an old fifteys resturant. I drew in multiple paintings and other wall art. After adding a desk and a rug I decided my room was finished. I started to daze off from the hard work and then my will to sleep took over and I silently slept.

I didn't remember much from that night, but I did remember that I was amazed when I awoke. I looked around my room and found that it had transformed while I slept. Every detail I had wanted was there. I could hear my mother calling me to dinner and quickly ran down the hall to the kitchen.

"Someone looks like a kid at Christmas. How'd yah sleep kiddo?" Lucas giggled.

"Amber, do you still like fillet mignon? Lucas simply adores it and I thought it would be a good dinner meal."

I interupted my mother's sentence tripping over my tongue completely, " Yah. Sounds good. My sleep was amazing. How did you guys change my room!" I had to know. It was killing me.

"Hehehe..." Lucas chuckled. "Consider it a homecoming gift."

"Thanks Lucas." I said. I looked him in thye eyes saying, "I really appreciate it." He smiled and we ate our dinner in silence. I finished the last bite of steak before retiring to my room. I was full of happiness ad exitment but I was quick to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - First Day Madness**

The next morning I awoke on my futon which had been pulled out while I slept. I was covered in blankets and my head rested on a feather pillow. I went into the bathroom a filled the porcelain tub up with warm steaming water. As it filled, I went to the closet and grabbed a towel. When I went back into the bathroom I saw that the tub was completely filled with water. I turned the faucet to off and closed the door. After my relaxing bath, I went in my room to get dressed. When I closed the bathroom door, I saw a small blue post-it note barely sticking to the door. It read in perfect cursive,

Amber,

Went to work. School starts at 8:10. I left a map and your new car keys on your desk.

Love,

Mom

I ripped it off and when I went into my room, I tossed it into my trash bin. I opened my closet to see it was stocked with winter clothes. As I searched through, I saw turtlenecks, thermals, puffy coats, mittens, beanies, and a lot more winter gear. I got dressed into a st of green thermals which was covered by a yellow long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. I threw on my Ramones shirt just to put in some of me. I looked at my clock that currently read, 7:30. I had forty minutes. I went to the kitchen and saw my mom had left me some pancakes in the microwave. I heated them up and quickly consumed the fluffy treat. I went into the bathroom and dryed my hair. I braided two perfect braids and brushed my teeth. It was bubble gum flavored toothpaste. I _hated_ bubble gum flavor. I ran into my room to examine the map. The school was in a nearby neighboorhood. I put on my berea and mittens and ran out the door. As I slammed the screen I realized I left my keys inside. I went back inside and grabbed my keys. I went back outside and saw the Mustang I had arrived in. The key fit in perfectly and I let out a scream of happiness. On the dashboard was a sidekick with a zebra stripped cover.

I started the car and drove to the school. I felt nervous. I wasn't nervous about the teachers or students. I was nervous about the way things could turn out. I parked my car and heard a bell ring. I went to the main office and looked for a staff member. When a woman walked by I asked, "Hi. My name is Amber Cowen. I am new and I don't have a schedule."She looked through a stack of papers and finnaly handed me one. It had my name and a list of classes.

Period 1 : Mathematics 28 Lee

Period 2 : Biology A 35 Crest

Period 3 : History 54 Jones

Period 4 : Physical Education GYM Colsh

Period 5 : Art 12 Allan

Period 6 : English 15 Henry

I ran to room 28 and made it just in time. "Mr. Lee?" I gently spoke. All of the class began giggling. I turned around to see a handsome man behind me. He pointed to an emty seat next to a girl. Her eyes were brown and her hair a deep red. Her skin was flushed and she wore too much makeup.

Once the teacher left she finally spoke."Hello" she said as I took my seat. "I'm Allison. Allison Maiss." she held out her hand as if I was going to shake it. I rolled my eyes then thought of a clever plan. I put my hand out as if I were to shake it then gathered all the saliva in my mouth and spit it onto her hand. I didn't laugh but I did wear a devlish grin on my face. A look of horror came across her face. Then the classroom was filled with a scream. She then slapped my face and I turned bright red. I went in for a slap but right before I hit her face my hand transformed into a fist. I hit her hard. Then I could hear the class.

They all roared out "Fight, Fight, Fight!!!" before I could throw in another punch she took a can of maize and sprayed it all over my face. Threw the burning sensation I managed to hit her a few more times before a student screamed.

"Teacher!" was all I heard. I put my berea back on and wiped the blood off my knuckles. Right before the teacher came back in all looked as it had five minutes earlier. After a lesson on things I already knew the sweet sound of the bell could be heard. Since I had already done this lesson I was done with the homework. I yawned as I walked out the door. Almost the second I walked out the door, a student from my Math class greeted me with a grin.

"We've been waiting for someone to beat Allison into the ground, but we never suspected a new girl on her first day in her first class would be the one to do it!" The words fowed out of his mouth perfectly. He laughed before asking, "So what you got next?"

"Biology. Room A35 with Crest. You?" I sputtered out.

"Same!" he screamed with enthousiasm. The two of us ended up sitting next to each other in Biology and got to compare schedules. It ended up we had the exact same classes. "So..." I said just to break the silence. "When' s lunch?"

"Between fourth and fifth. And by the way you can leave campus." he said. "You can eat wth me and my pals."

"Where at?"

"We don't exactly eat. We usually go to..." He started to mumble off then said, "The guys and I need to talk this over. If they agree, Would you want to join us for some snow boarding?"

"Sure" I said. In that moment his eyes bulged and a grin spread across his face. "Wipe that stupid grin off your face, or I'll do it myself." I said in a stern tone. It sounded good untill we both broke out in a laugh. Untill then I hadn't got a good look at him. He had sandy blond hair with natural brown highlights. His eyes were a beautiful jade green. He had a good tan considering where he lived. He had a white Anarchy shirt on and a dark brown leather jacket to keep warm. He had faded jeans and torn up black converse. He was thin but not model thin. He looked like any other guy here except he didn't make me want to gag. "In all the commotion I didn't catch your name. I'm Amber."

"Ohhh. I'm Travis. Travis Meyers." I was so enthralled to hear his name I couldn't help but smile. He smiled back and then we just gazed into one another's eyes for a moment. After realizing what I was doing I turned my head and blushed secretly hoping he didn't notice. " Amber. Amber?"

"Huh? Yah?"

"Passing is almost over and we are on the opposite side of the school."

"Oh, right!" We then ran to class smiling and laughing running into our class under a minute late.

Lunch came faster than I had expected. Travis walked me to the baseball fields where a group of people were sitting at. I could see four people relaxing.

"Hey Gary! Yah know that chick who beat Allison's face in."

"Uhh Yah..." the guy said. He was a short skinny guy who was pretty sickly looking. He was black and seemed pretty cool. He was dressed in a suit with no jacket and some kick ass vans.

"Well then meet Amber Cowen!" he said grinning then pushing me into the intimidating group of people. "Amber, that attractive man in the suit is a one of my best friends since we were in diapers, Jeanette and Therese, the twins with more power than the president, and then Gary's cousin Nines Rodriquez. I turned to look at him and instantly I was in love. He was tall, dark, handsome, and mysterious. He looked at me with his bright blue eyes and looked back into the sky. He quickly turned back to look at me and dropped the toothpick in his mouth, gazing at me with his jaw dropping. I giggled and felt Travis grab me and glare at Nines.

"Well, still wanna snowboard?" Gary yelled. We all responded by running to the parking lot and driving to this secluded little place. When we got there Travis just sat in his car. I went and sat next to him. I had only known him for a short period of time but I seemed to trust him a lot.

"What's wrong..." He just looked at me with those eyes and then we leaned close and began to kiss. He preceded to take off my shirt and from there I stopped him. He looked at me and asked me to be his girlfriend. I said sure but really meant no. Then we got out of the car and walked up the hill hand in hand. Nines looked upset but kept quite. I saw Therese's face turn ember red and Gary get a wide grin across his face. I just walked slowly and tried to ignore the drama. After snowboarding for about thirty minutes we went back to the school. School finished and I went home. I ran inside stumbling to open the door knowing Travis was going to call and I ran straight to my room and picked up the ringing phone.

"Hey! Oh hi Mom... " I felt like I was going to die. I was so embaressed. I sat there listening to my mother babble until she hang up the phone. I sat next to the phone for hours then I realized there would be no call. I heard Lucas pull up and I ran outside.

"Lucas! Hey I am in my room if you need me." I yelled loudly when I heard him come inside. I turned on my computer, picked up my phone, and sighed deeply. He still hadn't called.


End file.
